1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a hidden speaker apparatus that is used as a sound apparatus of electronic products such as a digital TV.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as audio and video devices are becoming slimmer, a sound apparatus having a slim structure for the audio and video devices is being released. For example, digital TVs such as LCD TVs or PDP TVs are much slimmer than Braun tube TVs. Thus, a sound apparatus such as a hidden speaker apparatus, which is installed in a place to be invisible from a front side of an electronic product, such as on a lower surface of the electronic product, is used. However, sound output from the hidden speaker apparatus is not directly transmitted to the listener but collides against the surroundings, and thus, the sound may be lost in some ranges.